


Someone for tonight

by 8footelmo



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damen is a sweethart, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8footelmo/pseuds/8footelmo
Summary: Damen is a bartender on a slow night and gets flushed seeing someone very interesting.





	Someone for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first fanfic, wrote it to basicaly practice my english. I had a dream about Damen meeting Laurent at a bar (yeah, I`ve read CP too many times...) and so this thing emerged the next day. Sorry ;) If you enjoyed it I am happy, I centainly enjoyed writing it to my surprise. If you want to leave a comment or any form of criticism go right ahead. Thanks and bye.

**_Someone for tonight_ **

It was a slow Thursday night. Slower than usual, way past midnight. Not many people with time to just let go like the weekend except from couple of regulars. Damen wasn`t exactly tired as customers were few but sleep was creeping in on him. He was meticulously wiping off wet glasses to put them on the bar. The repetitiveness of it was wearing him out more than usual. He sneaked a yawn or two from time to time watching the dancers on the stage. They moved just as lazy as he was, probably just as bored. He sympathized with them, long time ago he was also a dancer. It wasn`t a past he wanted to forget - to many fine memories, long, exciting and passionate nights, new experiments, guys, girls - but for some time now he felt something missing from his life. That is why he asked his childhood friend and the owner of "Delpha" Nikandros to give him a chance as a bartender. It didn`t take long convincing him as long as they worked together. The other reason for a change in life was Jokaste. The woman he thought he fell in love with. The woman he thought about a future with. The woman with, he thought, found what he was missing. All of it was a lie of course as after a five month relationship he found her in bed with his brother Kastor. It was kind of a shock then but he soon realized it wasn`t really. Jokaste was attention seeker with a dangerous mind, brilliant but cold sometimes. After the initial hurt and heartbreak he understood, it wasn`t what he was looking for. And this was even more of a shock to him. Because now he wondered if he will be able to find it, whatever it was. Damen shook his head a little to get rid of the remaining memories trying to get back to work. The door of the bar screeched open and a light breeze from a warm spring night flew inside. Damen didn`t turn his head toward the door instead just closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. He heard the new customer step closer to the bar and sat at one of the stools close to him. He opened his eyes with his usual practiced wide smile showing a little cheek dimple and an uncommonly white and straight row of teeth beautifully in contrast with his dark shaded skin. All of that he knew perfectly well was a success in seducing any customer to keep drinking, male or female. But this time his smile froze on his lips and a crimson blush flooded his face quite unexpectedly.

" OH MY GOD, please, not again... - Laurent thought - another fool unable to speak coherently, clumsily pouring a drink and probably asking me my number next... I knew Vannes should mind her own business. `Go out, have a drink, find someone for tonight` she said `it will be good for you, a distraction`. Distraction alright, I am going to die of embarrassment for this guy..." Laurent sat across the huge, animal like bartender and was trying not to roll his eyes at the nervous:

\- I... I`m Damen, w... what can I help you with?-

In his tight buttoned up white shirt, neck long blonde silky hair and blue eyes he thought he couldn`t look more out of this place. Watching the bartender sweating nervously under his intense glare he decided it might not be a waste of night.

\- Well, I was looking for a nice evening with a bit of an alcohol and maybe an interesting company tonight - customer said with a smile that didn`t reach his piercing azure eyes.

Damen was in an awe since he saw him, he couldn`t really gather his thoughts around what was happening so his reactions was a bit slow. He has never saw a man with a face as beautiful as his. No, not beautiful, handsome but in a kind of feminine way. Androgynous was the first thought that came into his mind, but he wasn`t dwelling on that. His appearance was slim but muscular, as any young man that likes to exercise, but otherwise simply stunning. He seemed to know exactly what effect he has on anyone he meets. Damen knew he was good looking himself, tall, ok more like huge but nevertheless attractive and had no problem with seducing anyone. Right now however he had a problem with creating a normal sentence. Which has never happened to him before. "I`m a talkative, outgoing guy, what the hell is happening to me?" But before he could think anything clever to say he snorted, actually SNORTED at the customers words and said without thinking:

\- Well, if you like cheap beer and a quickie with some old pervert in a dirty bathroom out back go right ahead - he regarded him with a little warm smirk from head to toes - buuut it seems you are not exactly a type for that kind of entertainment Darling - he smiled happily at the man and the moment he stopped talking he realized just how much he just fucked up.

Laurent`s eyes went wide for a glimpse of a second as he gained his composure back. The worst part of it was that when he actually saw the bartender`s genuine, beautiful smile that lit up the place, not like the first fake one, he was on the verge of smiling back at him. The horror of that thought send shivers down his spine. He knew his face is showing only contempt and disgust now but decided it is better that way. He is better that way. He smiled his best venomous smile and said slowly:

\- Are you that old pervert you are talking about? So you like to seduce young boys and fuck them hard in the bathroom stall? Do you get of thinking about customers doing you a blowjob or do you actually take them on a date, sweet talk them and fuck them afterwards? -

Damen stood dumbfounded with an open mouth, looking at the beautiful face and hearing those words he could only stutter out:

\- N.. no God, I... I would never... -

But before he could actually say anything else a drunk man with combed back hair heavy with gel put his arm around Laurent, came closer to his ear and said with a wide, in places toothless, smile:

\- Hey there gorgeous! You`re looking fine tonight. Are you up for some fun? We could go to my place or yours if you like -

For some reason Damen suddenly tensed and wanted to jerk the guy as far away from the customer as possible. Maybe it was the slight strain of muscles he noticed or the glimpse of actual fear mixed with disgust in his eyes. It was so fleeting - the only thing left now was utter contempt and something undeniably dangerous - he wasn`t even sure that he saw it but he was certain what he was going to do.

\- Karl for fucks sake, I told you if you are going to bother my customers again you will not leave this place on your own two feet. I promised you that, didn`t I? - Damen glared at Karl with intensity that hoped would work.

\- Oh come on Damen, you can`t take all the customers for yourself. We want to play too sometimes, you are unfa... -

Before he finished Damen grabbed Karl at the collar of his shirt hard and pulled him up to his face so he hang a bit over the counter.

\- I told you, get the fuck out of this bar - he said trough the clenched teeth.

Karl went a bit pale, smiled nervously and patted Damen`s hands lightly.

\- Fine, fine, everything is fine Damen, I`m going, don`t get worked up now. I`m leaving -

Damen let go of his shirt and Karl touched ground again. He mumbled "sorry" in the direction of Laurent and went out through the door. Laurent sat straight saying nothing, looking at Damen intensely. He felt his cheeks warm and cursed his skin for flushing so easily. He just realized in light of recent development how idiotic his earlier outburst was. And he didn`t particularly liked feeling like an idiot. He was even more bitchy when he felt like that. And... Damen, he unwillingly admit, didn`t actually deserved that. On top of that the guy looked like a kicked puppy right now, and Laurent felt even worse. "God damn it" - he thought - "now I have to be nice... that will be extremely difficult."

\- Well that was fun. With Karl`s departure the perverseness of this bar dropped drastically. I guess I`ll have that cheap beer after all -

\- I`m... I`m sorry about earlier... - Damen totally ignoring the joke started pouring beer in a glass not looking Laurent in the eyes - I shouldn't speak like that to you... It was uncalled for. I usually am more eloquent but suddenly I`m having problems with normal conversation... -

He stopped, looked up at the customer and flushed hard, visibly even trough his dark toned skin. "OH GOD, now he is even apologizing to me... what for? It was my fault to begin with. At this rate he will walk me home and carry my groceries... Wait... what?"

\- Oh, it`s not a big deal, I`m quite fine. But thank you nevertheless - Laurent said with a slight higher tone and cleared his throat.

`Find someone for tonight`" What? No, no, no."

\- You know, I never meant anything weird by saying that this bar isn`t your style. I... I mean you just look so elegant and beautiful... And guys here are mostly like Karl. He is also our regular drunkard - Damen smiled nervously but warm.

He brushed his curly, almost black hair with huge palm to somewhat hide his embarrassment. Laurent was looking at him curiously with a slight smirk on his lips, trying desperately to hide it. He was wondering, if this guy is for real, fighting the urge to tease him relentlessly.

`Find someone` "No, NO!"

\- Sooo I look elegant? Why thank you. Is this your attempt to drag me to the bathroom anyway? I heard Karl, he accused you of stealing most of the customers from him -

Laurent smiled in spite of himself but quickly regained his usual neutral expression. The look of sheer horror on Damen`s face after his remark however made him almost burst with laugh or at least a snort. SNORT?? He doesn`t snort, or laugh out loud. At least not lately...

`Someone`

\- Oh God no, that is not what I was trying to do... It`s getting worse each time I open my mouth seriously... - Damen covered his face with a palm - I meant I know a place that maybe you might like better than here. My friend is running it, it is a cafe where you can read books and talk and meet new people. It`s just nicer to meet someone... Sorry I`m babbling, and sorry for prying, not my business I know - he put his hand up in surrender and murmured to himself - Why do I always do that... -

Damen desperately looked at the glass he was holding and wiping almost crushing it just to avoid looking at the customer. He knew if he looked at him he would be completely lost in his eyes. He already felt it growing in him. The fondness, the warmth in the stomach, the urge to touch, to know everything about that person. The first signs of a crush, a possibility of falling in love. He cursed his heart for making such a quick leaps all the time. The awkward silence was dragging out so Damen risked looking up. The moment their eyes met he found something completely different than before. It wasn`t contempt, nor disgust, not even indifference. Something fleeting and joyful, something like a promise, a decision. Those eyes lit up so beautifully Damen thought he was going to melt right there at the spot. And then something he would never expected happened - the customer stretched his arm over the counter and said slowly with perfect pronunciation:

\- Damen, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Laurent.

 


End file.
